Preludio de una Huida
by Nay R-HR
Summary: Aquí estoy, una vez más con un one… Esta vez basado en una escena eliminada de "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte" parte 1, de forma más concreta de la escena que recibe el nombre en el DVD "Ron y Hermione y las piedritas saltarinas" …


Hola!

Aquí estoy, una vez más con un one… Esta vez basado en una escena eliminada de "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte" parte 1, de forma más concreta de la escena que recibe el nombre en el DVD "Ron y Hermione y las piedritas saltarinas" …

Los diálogos que aparecen en _cursiva_ son los diálogos extraídos de la escena del DVD…

Sin más que decir… gracias por leer y espero que os guste…

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares que os suenen de la saga, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a Warner.

* * *

><p><strong>Preludio de una Huida<strong>

En la orilla de un gran lago se podía ver a un muchacho solitario, que se encontraba lanzando piedras en él y haciendo que éstas rebotaran sobre la superficie. Su cara denotaba preocupación y a pesar de estar escuchando la radio no podía evitar que su mente volara hasta la chica que permanecía dentro de la tienda de campaña que se había convertido en su hogar ―si a un trozo de tela y cuatro palos se le podía llamar hogar― a lo largo de esos meses de huida y búsqueda junto a sus amigos.

«Soy un estúpido», pensó. «Ella y Harry son sólo amigos... y aunque no fuera así, ¿quién soy yo para reclamarle nada? Ese maldito guardapelo me está volviendo loco.»

La situación en la que se encontraban no era muy cómoda para Ronald Weasley. Vivía preocupado por su familia, pegado a una radio a la espera de no escuchar los nombres de sus seres queridos engrosando la lista de desaparecidos... o muertos. Además de eso cada pocas horas se veía obligado a cargar con algo que no hacía que sus pensamientos se dulcificaran, sino todo lo contrario.

Al conseguir el guardapelo de Slytherin, el cual se había convertido en un horrocrux de Voldemort, tanto él como sus amigos se vieron obligados a llevarlo por turnos al cuello. Eso le estaba costando mucho a Ronald pues el instrumento ejercía una gran influencia sobre él y sus pensamientos, haciendo que pensara e imaginara cosas terribles que les podía llegar a ocurrí a su familia o a sus amigos.

Pero si algo atormentaba a Ron al ponerse ese objeto, era el pensamiento de que Hermione, la chica de la que estaba enamorado en secreto desde ya no recodaba cuanto tiempo, estuviera enamorada de Harry Potter, el mejor amigo de ambos. Desde luego, no había motivos para no pensar que eso no sería posible. Después de todo él sólo era un don Nadie, mientras que su amigo era el gran y valiente Harry Potter. Hermione vivía preocupada por él, dándole toda clase de atenciones mientras que él se quedaba en la tienda, aislado y preocupado por su familia.

«Incluso cuando tenía yo el brazo en cabestrillo le hacía más caso a Harry que a mí», pensó recordando lo que el guardapelo le había hecho pensar la última vez que se lo puso. A veces esos pensamientos amargos le atacaban, incluso cuando no llevaba el horrocrux. La influencia de ese objeto era tan poderosa en Ronald Weasley que había conseguido que sus pensamientos fueran los del muchacho.

«¡Basta, Ron!», se dijo, agachándose para recoger otra piedra de la orilla, intentando frenar esos amargos pensamientos. «No puedes torturarte con eso incluso cuando no llevas ese condenado guardapelo», lanzó la piedra al lago y vio como esta saltaba en la superficie del lago varias veces hasta hundirse.

―¡Vaya! _―_dijo una voz a sus espaldas. El pelirrojo se giró alarmado... era Hermione _―_. No sabía que podías hacer eso ―dijo la castaña interesada.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Ron extrañado.

―Lo de las piedrecitas... Siempre me he preguntado cómo se hace... Cuando era pequeña creía que era cosa de magia ―Ron vio como la mirada de la castaña se iluminaba recordando su niñez.

―Si... si quieres... ―el chico carraspeó ― puedo enseñarte... Si tú qui...

―Me encantaría ―se apresuró a decir la castaña un tanto sonrojada. El pelirrojo se agachó para recoger otra piedra, dispuesto a enseñarle y agradeciendo poder pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en autodestruirse así mismo moralmente.

―_La clave es esta: cuánto más plana sea, mejor. Prueba con ésta_ ―dijo tendiéndole una piedra. Hermione la cogió sin dejar de sonreírle, haciendo que se pusiera nervioso y rojo hasta las orejas ―. _Muy bien_ ―carraspeó y se dispuso a hacerle una demostración ―. _Flexionas un poco. A ras del suelo. Y giras la muñeca_ ―lanzó la piedra, que dio varios saltos contra la superficie antes de hundirse en el fondo del lago.

―_Vaya, que bueno eres_ ―dijo Hermione sorprendida. Ron sonrió, encantado por las atenciones de la muchacha.

―_Sí, bueno…_

―_¿Algo así? ―_la chica lanzó la piedra de mala gana, haciendo todo lo contrario de lo que Ron le había indicado.

―_No ―_respondió en pelirrojo sonriendo. Hermione se sonrojó temiéndose haber sido demasiado evidente al lanzar la piedra mal a propósito. Volvió a lanzar otra piedra que el muchacho le había pasado y a pesar de temer ser muy obvia la lanzó otra vez mal. Ron le sonrió, se agachó para recoger otra piedra y se la tendió a la castaña ―. _Agáchate. Y..._ ―tras dudar unos segundos se puso detrás de ella y le agarró el brazo para indicarle como debía hacerlo. En ese instante se apoderó de ambos un intenso cosquilleo a causa de los nervios, producto de la cercanía entre ambos ― _subes este brazo y luego…_ ―lanzaron la piedra, que esta vez sí rebotó contra la superficie del lago.

―_Dos saltos. Bien, ¿no? ―_dijo la castaña sonriendo al pelirrojo, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Ahora que Ron no llevaba el guardapelo tenían ese brillo característico en sus ojos que le daba un aire de niño travieso y que siempre había encantado a Hermione.

―_Dos_ _―_repitió el muchacho sin dejar de sonreír. Ambos se agacharon para recoger otra piedra.

―_O sea que hago..._ _―_Hermione esta vez lanzó la piedra como Ron le había indicado, consiguiendo que la piedra rebotara en la superficie del lago.

―_Vas mejorando..._ _―_Ron volvió a colocarse tras Hermione para guiarla en el movimiento. Esta vez no hubo nerviosismo pues se habían acostumbrado rápidamente a esa cercanía entre ambos _―_. _No ha estado mal, tres. Muy bien. Intenta flexionar un poco más. Y giras la muñeca_ _―_Hermione volvió a lanzar una piedra, que también rebotó varias veces _―_. _Sí eso es_ _―_se admiró. Siempre le había llamado poderosamente la atención lo rápido que conseguía aprender Hermione.

Hermione miró a Ron con disimulo cuando este se agachó para recoger otra piedra y no pudo evitar sonreír con picardía. Lo cierto es que ya sabía cómo lanzar esas piedrecitas de forma que rebotaran contra el lago. Una vez de pequeña, estando con sus padres en el bosque de Dean, vio como su padre lo hacía en el lago junto al que habían acampado y, dada esa curiosidad innata por aprender que la caracterizaba, le preguntó como lo hacía y este le enseñó. Hermione no se sentía bien engañando a Ron pero se sentía peor estando alejada de él y desde que habían conseguido el guardapelo el chico se alejaba cada vez más y más de ella.

A lo lejos Harry los observaba, sentado a la entrada de la tienda, pensando en lo complicados que podían llegar a ser sus amigos en cuestiones amorosas.

«Y pensar que si yo estuviera en su lugar con Ginny no desaprovecharía ni un solo segundo», se lamentó. Les dio la espalda, dispuesto a darles un poco de intimidad.

Miró el trozo del espejo que le había regalado Sirius en su quinto años, con el que estaba jugueteando distraídamente. Al otro lado de él se veía una pared con una ventana que Harry no podía reconocer y que de pronto fue tapada por una persona, que le devolvía la mirada.

«Dumbledore», pensó y sin detenerse a pensar en lo que hacía se levantó con rapidez y se dirigió hasta donde se hallaban sus amigos.

―¡Hermione, Ron! _―_los llamó. El pelirrojo, que estaba situado una vez más detrás de Hermione indicándole como lanzar la piedra para que esta llegara más lejos, se separó de la chica y le dirigió una mirada a Harry entre preocupado y molesto. El muchacho, al percatarse de que una vez más había interrumpido a sus amigos se lamentó, pero ya no podía hacer nada por remediarlo. Hermione se giró para enfrentar a su amigo, sonrojada.

―¿Ocurre algo, Harry? _―_le preguntó el pelirrojo.

―Mirad _―_les tendió el espejo pero ya no había nada que ver.

―¿El qué se supone que estamos viendo? _―_preguntó Ron extrañado.

―Era... era ese ojo... El ojo de Dumbledore...

―Harry creía que habíamos quedado en que ese ojo que supuestamente habías visto no era el de Dumbledore _―_dijo Hermione con impaciencia.

―Pero Hermione, estaba ahí _―_insistió el moreno.

―Déjalo ya, Harry _―_intervino Ron, cansado de la actitud de su amigo. Sonrió y se decidió a cambiar de tema _―_. Si lo querías era que te enseñara a ti también como se lanzan las piedrecitas sólo tenías que pedirlo, colega _―_Hermione se rió, encantada de que Ron hubiera recuperado su buen humor. Sin embargo, Harry lo miró con disgusto.

―No me interesa perder el tiempo de esa manera, tengo mejores cosas que hacer _―_la castaña dejó de reír en el acto y tras mirar a Harry rápidamente, intercambió una sutil y elocuente mirada con el pelirrojo.

―Harry creo que es hora de que te releve en la carga del medallón _―_dijo la castaña.

―No _―_se apresuró a intervenir Ron _―_. En esta ocasión me toca a mí _―_dijo decidido. Si bien no le gustaba llevar ese condenado medallón menos le gustaba que Hermione lo llevara.

Sin embargo, tras ponerse el colgante, el humor de Ron fue empeorando y, aunque Hermione insistió en llevarlo ella un rato, el muchacho se negó, obstinado. Esa misma noche, tras una discusión con Harry, el pelirrojo se fue, dejando tras él al horrocrux y a sus dos mejores amigos.

Esa misma noche Ron, Harry y Hermione se sintieron más solos que nunca.

* * *

><p>Bueno… pues ya está…<p>

Espero que os haya gustado!

Nos leemos!

Besos!

Bye

Nay


End file.
